Experiencias Inesperadas
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: Misión: Investigación en el Hueco Mundo. Plazo: 2 meses. Objetivo Tia Harribel y Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Acompañante: Shihōin Yoruichi. ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto?   YoruichixSoiFong & HarribelxNeliel
1. La Misión

Se me ha ocurrido esta idea, espero irla expandiendo de a poco y que me salga bien al hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Soi Fong:<strong> Estoy aquí Sôtaicho

**Yamamoto Genryûsai:** Llego rápido, pase

**Soi Fong:** *Ingresando en el despacho del capitán comandante* Dígame, ¿Para que me ha mandado a llamar?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai:** La he llamado para una importante misión

**Soi Fong:** De que trata

**Yamamoto Genryûsai:** Soi Fong-taicho, usted conoce bien lo sucedido con la Tercera Espada Tia Harribel…

**Soi Fong:** Si, después de ser traicionada por el ataque de Aizen la humana Inoue Orihime curo sus heridas así como las de sus fracciones y las cuatro se marcharon al hueco mundo

**Yamamoto Genryûsai:** Exacto, Si bien el testimonio del capitán Hitsugaya e Inoue Orihime nos dijeron que no la consideraban como una persona de riesgo para la sociedad de Almas, su muy corta convivencia con ella solo a través de la batalla y la cura no son fuertes bases para tal afirmación Y hasta ahora no se ha hecho ninguna investigación al respecto.

**Soi Fong:** Ya veo, desea que yo la haga

**Yamamoto Genryûsai:** Exacto. Capitana de la segunda división, Soi Fong, usted ha sido asignada para una misión secreta en el Hueco Mundo. Su objetivo es mediante los métodos que usted crea conveniente comprobar si la Tercera Espada, Tia Harribel y sus fracciones implican algún grado de peligro para la sociedad de Almas y si es así su tarea es exterminarlas.

**Soi Fong:** Hai, Yamamoto- Sôtaicho.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai:.** Como punto adicional a su misión tendrá que encontrar a la ex Tercera Espada _Neliel Tu Oderschvank cuyo paradero es desconocido desde el término de las batallas tomando las mismas medidas que con Tia Harribel y sus fracciones, a pesar de que el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo apelo que ella tampoco implica riesgos. _Tiene un plazo de dos meses para llevar a cabo su misión, esta es de vital importancia para nosotros, La sociedad de almas está en un periodo de recuperación y no queremos nuevos imprevistos de potenciales peligros ya que estas mujeres son ahora las más fuertes del hueco mundo.

**Soi Fong:** ¿Le tengo que hacer algún reporte escrito?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai:.**No, ningún archivo será almacenado de esta misión, el reporte me lo dará de forma oral a su vuelta acabado el plazo de su misión.

**Soi Fong:** Entendido, entonces me marcho *dando una reverencia y dispuesta a irse*

**Yamamoto Genryûsai:** Una cosa más Soi Fong-taicho…

**Soi Fong:** ¿Hmh…?

Yamamoto Genryûsai: Como apoyo para su misión tendrá a Shihōin Yoruichi, su cercanía, poderes y habilidades en conjunto con las suyas serán las apropiadas para completar la investigación y, si se da el caso, ganar la futura batalla. Ella ya está enterada de todo. Les deseo suerte y éxitos.

**Soi Fong:** ¡¿N-NANI…?

**Yoruichi:** ¡Nos divertiremos mucho juntas, Soi Fong! *apareciendo de repente frente a ella acercando su cara a la suya con una gran sonrisa y revolviéndole los cabellos*

**Soi Fong:** D-demo… *con ojos como platos ante la noticia y presencia de su maestra*

**Yamamoto Genryûsai:** Ahora vayan a la 12va división, el capitán Kurotsuchi las está esperando para abrir la Garganta.

**Yoruichi:** Hai, Vamos Soi Fong.

**Soi Fong:** Hai…

*las dos desaparecen*

_**~laboratorio principal del 12vo escuadrón~**_

**Mayuri:** Llegan tarde, pensé que se habían acobardado

**Soi Fong:** Quién se acobardaría por una simple misión

**Mayuri:** Para ser las más rápidas de la sociedad de almas se demoraron mucho, estaba a punto de cerrar la Garganta…

**Yoruichi:** No importa, si la cierras solo le pediré a Kisuke que abra uno…

**Soi Fong y Mayuri:** ¡A ESA ESCORIA NO! *al unísono para luego mirarse sorprendidos *

**Nemu:** Conectados

**Soi Fong:** ¡Conectadas tus neuronas! *alzando un puño amenazante*

**Mayuri:** Serás castigada por tu comentario Nemu *mirándola con frustración*

**Yoruichi:** *Susurrandole a Nemu* ¡Bien hecho chica!

**Nemu:** Lo siento, Mayuri-sama *mientras hacía una reverencia, sin que su maestro viera alzaba un pulgar a Yoruichi correspondiendo a su felicitación*

**Mayuri:** Ya no quiero ver sus caras por aquí, yo debería estar designado para esta misión así después de matar a esas arrancar podrías hacerles una autopsia minuciosa... pero en fin a veces el capitán comandante se pasa de ciego y elije a impertinentes como ustedes.

**Soi Fong: **Llega al punto que nosotras tampoco queremos seguir viéndote.

**Mayuri:** Tsk… tengan *les arroja un dispositivo electrónico* dentro de dos meses exactamente, en el mismo punto donde vana a caer la Garganta se volverá a abrir a esta misma hora. Si no están allí para cuando suceda quedarán atrapadas hasta que me de la gana de buscarlas. *sonrisa macabra con ojos saltados*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Y esto para que sirve?

**Mayuri:** Mujer ignorante es un radar para que localicen la ubicación de la garganta cuando la abra, también les indica la fecha y la hora ya que allá siempre es de noche no podrán identificarlos a simple vista… Mejor váyanse antes de que me arrepienta…

**Yoruichi: ***guardando el aparato en su chaqueta* Es hora, andando Soi Fong.

*las dos desaparecen en la Garganta*

**Mayuri:** Tsk, que mal educadas, ni siquiera agradecen

**Nemu:** Mayuri-sama olvido entregarles estas provisiones de agua y comida deshidratada…

**Mayuri:** Tonta, yo nunca olvido nada… *con ceño fruncidos y sonrisa de oreja a oreja* veamos como se las apañan solas esas impertinentes… ¡AJAJAJAJA! *risa macabra*


	2. Pequeño contratiempo

Después de introducirse en la Garganta Soi Fong había tomado la delantera formando así el camino por el que ya llevaban recorriendo un buen tramo. Desde el inicio la morena había notado que el camino no estaba a la altura de las habilidades de su discípula: era demasiado inestable, algo le estaba pasando; en un primer momento la llamo pero esta no le respondió pese haberla escuchado con claridad… algo le estaba pasando y tenía que ver con ella. Decidió callar y así lo hizo hasta que vio que la inestabilidad del camino estaba en niveles caóticos, allí rompió el silencio.

**Yoruichi:** … Deberías concentrarte en la fluidez de tu reiatsu, Soi Fong… Soi Fong… ¡Oe Soi Fong, que rayos te pasa! *agarrándola de los hombres y poniéndola cara a cara*

**Soi Fong:** Si, como diga… * mirando al suelo*

**Yoruichi:** Mírame cuando te hablo Soi Fong

**Soi Fong:** *con dificultad manteniéndole la mirada*

**Yoruichi:** Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?… o mejor dicho, ¿Que hice ahora? ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme?

**Soi Fong:** Hace meses…

**Yoruichi **¿Nani?

**Soi Fong:** Hace meses que no he sabido nada de usted… ni una sola visita… ni una carta o algún tipo de mensaje... nada… *con un fuerte ademan derróchate de disgusto se zafó del agarre por los hombros de su maestra*… absolutamente nada desde el termino de la batalla en Karakura… corto comunicaciones con la sociedad de almas… *apretando los puños y desviando la mirada nuevamente*…cortó comunicaciones conmigo… ¿Cree usted que no me moría de preocupación sin saber en que estado se encontraba?... ¿Cree usted que no me daba tristeza ver como a los demás heridos les visitaban sus seres queridos mientras que yo ni una sola visita suya recibía?... Sin saber que era peor, si pensar que estaba bien y que simplemente no le daba la gana de visitarme ya que yo no soy nada importante para usted, o pensar que estaba realmente grave… o que… que había fallecido…y sentirme miserable porque por mis propias recuperaciones no me dejaban abandonar el 4to escuadrón y después cuando ya me estuve bien no podía ir sin una misión específica…no, es verdad, llegue a la conclusión de que pensar lo primero era lo mejor… así al menos cabía la posibilidad de que usted siguiera con vida… no importaba que yo quedara olvidada.. de todas formas no sería la primera vez que hace eso conmigo…

**Yoruichi:** Soi Fong… yo no…

**Soi Fong:** Ya no importa, después de tantos pensamientos y sentimientos revolviéndose en mi usted apareció como si nada… sin una sola explicación, ni siquiera un "Hola, ¿Cómo estas?"… aish… solo vamos a cumplir la estúpida misión… *dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar*

**Yoruichi:** Escúchame *con un tono autoritario que dejo petrificada a la otra shinigami* ¿No crees tu que yo también he pasado por malos momentos? Y antes de que me refutes no me refiero a mi salud… es verdad, me costo recupérame de las heridas de la pelea con Aizen, pero eso en realidad es secundario… El no saber como estabas… no tener a nadie que me lo informe… no poder hacerte ni una sola visita… el no verte y sentirme tan lejos de ti nuevamente… me estaba torturando… pero fue necesario…yo no suelo cumplir ordenes… pero esta vez lo mejor era hacerlo…

**Soi Fong:** ¿A que se refiere?

**Yoruichi:** Soi Fong, en todo este tiempo si fui una vez a la sociedad de Almas, pero me tuvieron prohibido visitarte, mejor dicho prohibido hablar con cualquiera que no me autorizasen…

**Soi Fong:** ¿Por qué Yoruichi-sama?

**Yoruichi:** Pensaba contártelo cuando acabásemos esta misión, pero por como estamos creo que es mejor hacerlo ahora… Como bien sabes cuando Kisuke, los vizard, Tessai y yo huimos de la sociedad de almas nos catalogaron irrefutablemente como traidores.

**Soi Fong:** Hai… *cambiando su rostro de una expresión de molestia por escuchar el nombre de ese hombre tan odiado por ella a una tristeza al recordar cuando se enteró de la partida de su maestra*

**Yoruichi:** *un poco incomoda al saber que le había traído a la mente malos recuerdos* bueno... pues después de lo acontecido con nuestra "invasión" para salvar a Rukia el capitán comandante hizo una petición a la Central 46 de que consideren revocar esa mención de traidores aportando cada vez más evidencia de que todo había sido obra pura de Aizen y mostrando que seguimos siendo miembros que pueden representar apoyo para la Soul Society; y así lo demostramos en la batalla de Karakura, por lo que finalmente la central decidió dejar de considerarnos como traidores que deben ser eliminados… pero bajo ciertas condiciones

**Soi Fong:** ¿Q-que condiciones? *impresionada pro todo lo escuchado*

**Yoruichi:** Tanto los vizard como Kisuke tienen que pasar 100 años más de exilio en el mundo humano antes de poder volver y al hacerlo los vizard deben realizarse exámenes completos en la 4ta y 12va división para estar seguros de que no representan peligro para los demás. Por mi parte, por ser de la nobleza no tengo que pasar tiempo de exilio, yo puedo ya volver a la sociedad de Almas de inmediato

**Soi Fong:** Pero… ¡Pero eso es fabuloso! *exclamo alegre ante la idea de poder tener de nuevo a su maestra viviendo con ella*

**Yoruichi:** Si *dando una media sonrisa* pero también tengo mi condición, para eso fui hace un mes a la sociedad de almas para en una reunión con la central 46 me informaran de la disposición…

**Soi Fong:** ¿Cuál es?

**Yoruichi:** Para demostrar mi fidelidad a la sociedad de almas tendría que cumplir una misión y pues aquí estoy *le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos* la verdad me alegra que no haya sido sola o con algún otro capitán, sino contigo Soi Fong… Me alegra mucho *dándole una cálida sonrisa*…

**Soi Fong:** *sonrojándose* A mi también me alegra... hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que no me haya podido visitar?

**Yoruichi:** Hasta que no dieran la orden yo no podía entrar a la sociedad de almas ni tener contacto alguno con personas de allí… ja… era tan frustrante estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez… pero si incumplía quizás arruinaría las cosas…

**Soi Fong:** Ya lo comprendo *suspira aliviada y algo apenada acota* disculpe mi comportamiento infantil Yoruichi-sama…

**Yoruichi:** No pidas disculpas, estabas en todo tu derecho *bajando su mano de la cabeza acariciando la mejilla y sujetando con delicadeza el mentón de su antigua subordinada* Nee, Soi Fong vamos ya, continúa que yo te sigo… ¡Hagámoslo bien!

**Soi Fong:** ¡Hai! *comenzando a correr seguida por su maestra, y esta vez el camino era perfecto*

**Yoruichi:** *P: Nee, Soi Fong hagámoslo bien…. Porque si fallamos nunca más podré volver….*

**Soi Fong:** Mire Yoruichi-sama, ¡Ya llegamos!

**Yoruichi:** *saliendo de sus pensamientos ensimismados* ¡H-hai! * cogiéndola de la mano* Ahora si salgamos, ¡Uno, dos, tres, SALTA!


	3. Hambre

Ya había pasado un mes desde su llegada al hueco mundo, un mes lleno de peleas con centenares de hollows mientras caminaban por esas áridas tierras de apariencia infinita y sin ninguna pista de sus objetivos a seguir. No había sido por falta de búsqueda ni de inteligencia militar, era como si las tierra las hubiese tragado, y por más que les preguntaban de su ubicación a cuanto hollow encontraran antes de derrotarlo, ellos como temiendo de un mal aún más grande que la muerte no confesaban nada.

Ya estaban agotadas, con sus últimas reservas de energía siendo utilizadas… después de todo un mes sin alimentos para mujeres con tan alto reiatsu era por mucho inaguantable. Un aire lúgubre envolvía la atmosfera entre ellas, estaban sumamente furiosas consigo mismas por no haber tomado aquella precaución y con aquel ser despreciable que de tan mala fe actuó.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**-Segunda semana recorriendo en el hueco mundo-**_

**Yoruichi:** Maldita sea es mi culpa por pasar ese detalle por alto y no recordárselo…

**Soi Fong: **¿Recordárselo? ¡Ja! Ese bastardo no olvido nada como para tener que recordárselo… ¡Lo hizo adrede, es más que seguro! Horroroso mal nacido me las pagará cuando volvamos…

**Yoruichi:** *Se detiene al escuchar el sonido de su estómago reclamando alimento y piensa "Si es que lo hacemos…"* Jeje lo siento Soi Fong…

**Soi Fong:** *también había escuchado el sonido del estomago de su maestra y noto que se la veía un poco cansada… sabía que su maestra era de buen comer y de seguro esa carencia de comida le afectaba más que a ella* No tiene por que disculparse, también es mi culpa… Yoruichi-sama…

**Yoruichi:** ¿Qué pasa Soi Fong?

**Soi Fong:** Pienso que debería transformarse en gato para ahorrar sus energías. Yo la llevaría a cuestas y no se preocupe por los hollows que aparezcan. Son débiles tenga por seguro que basta y sobra alguien de mi nivel para vencerlos usted no tiene por que tomarse la molestia.

**Yoruichi:** No te preocupes Soi Fong, no hace falta, todo está bien *dándole una sonrisa que no convencía mucho*

**Soi Fong:** Por favor, se lo pido *arrodillándose ante su maestra como cuando era pequeña y mostrándole una cara de preocupación que logró convencer a Yoruichi*

**Yoruichi:** Vale… si significa tanto para ti está bien… *transformándose a su forma de gato mientras hablaba*

**Soi Fong:** *Viendo a su maestra pequeña y peluda pero no por eso menos imponente y preciosa para ella, se notaba su felicidad al poder hacerse cargo de ella y protegerla en esa difícil situación* ¡Arigato Yoruichi-sama! *Recogió la ropa de la morena, la dobló cuidadosamente y la metió en una parte de su uniforme -nota: Pues créanlo o no son muy espaciosos y con compartimientos útiles!- para después cargar a Yoruichi en su regazo y seguir caminando* ¿Se encuentra bien?

**Yoruichi:** *dando un pequeño ronroneo al sentirse mejor estando en un lugar tan cómodo*

**Soi Fong:** Me alegro *dándole una media sonrisa*

_**~Fin del Flashback~**_

**Yoruichi:** Lo notas, ¿verdad?

**Soi Fong:** Si, alguien nos sigue *agarra a su maestra con una mano mientras que con la otra saca el radar y lo revisa y lo vuelve a guardar* Como lo supuse, no es ninguna de ellas

**Yoruichi:** ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? *pregunto con su ronca voz propia de su estado mientras observaba preocupada el notorio cansancio de su discípula*

**Soi Fong:** Lo mismo que con los otros, deshacernos de el. *dando una amarga sonrisa mientras seguía caminando con dificultad*

**Yoruichi:** Si quieres yo puedo…

**Soi Fong:** No hace falta Yoruichi-sama, yo-ugh… *paro en seco sintiéndose mareada*

**Yoruichi:** Soi Fong... estás…

**Soi Fong:** Lo siento Yoruichi-sama… *dijo esto cayendo desmayada en seco al suelo aplastando a medias el cuerpo de Yoruichi*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Soi Fong!

**Hollow:** JEJEJE Sabía que no duraría mucho en ese estado…

**Yoruichi:** Maldito, ¡Hazte presente!

**Hollow:** No hace falta que me lo pidas, de todas formas lo iba a hacer… ¿sino como disfrutaría de mi comida? *apareciendo de repente frente a ellas como si se hubiera quitando una especie de velo de encima el cual formaba parte de su cola*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Ja! ¿Crees que seremos tan fáciles de derrotar? *Levantándose un poco con el peso de su discípula encima pretendiendo transformarse de nuevo a humana pero no teniendo fuerzas ni para hacer eso se desploma* mierda…

**Holow:** jajajajaja ¡Pues si que lo creo! Tu gato esa shinigami obviamente ustedes son seres muy fuertes… pero los seres fuertes como ustedes en este mundo terminan sucumbiendo por el hambre… Aquí en le hueco mundo no hay alimentos que crezcan de manera natural, los más débiles hollows se alimentan de partículas espirituales por lo que no tienen ningún problema… pero los fuertes como yo tenemos que absorber a otros para vivir… ¡Y hacernos mucho más fuertes! ¡La ley del más fuerte, matar o morir!... y a mi sin duda me gusta matar *dando una sonrisa bizarra a través de su máscara en forma de cráneo de chacal* Tranquila… esto no les dolerá… no mucho al menos… *alzando su brazo para clavarle sus grandes garras*

**Yoruichi:** …m-mierda… Lo siento Soi Fong…

"Rodeenlo"

**Hollow:** Pero que rayos… *virando la cabeza se detuvo en seco impresionado al sentir un fuerte reiatsu detrás de el sabiendo quien es sin siquiera verle* …no…

"¡Ja! ¡¿Fuerte tu? ¡No me hagas reír!"

"Patético"

"Déjenoslo a nosotras, no necesita ensuciarse las manos con esto…

Tres mujeres tenían rodeado al hollow mientras que una cuarta con un Sonido se puso de inmediato al lado miraba desde la cima de una duna la escena

"Deja a esos seres en paz y vete, es de cobardes dar un golpe a un enemigo que no se puede defender con todas sus fuerzas"

**Hollow:** ¡Por qué se mete! ¡Es mi comida y hago con ellos lo que me plazca! ¡Y ustedes apártense! Su sangre de seguro me ha de servir de algo me hará mas fuerte ¡Y las podre matar!*aumentando su energía preparándose para lanzar un cero*

"Veo que con el no hay como razonar, elimínenlo"

Antes de que el hollow pudiera siquiera pensar en evitar el ataque quienes lo rodeaban, las tres mujeres arrojaron una bala al unísono, cada una a su propio estilo, desapareciendo en una cegadora unión de luces al molesto hollow. Después de observar la escena la mujer de piel cobriza se dirigió con un Sonido donde estaba una inconsciente Soi Fong y una a duras penas consciente Yoruichi observaba a la alta rubia parada frente a ella gruñéndole desconfiada.

**Harribel:** Llevémosles a la guarida *mirándo a las afectadas como todo el rato sin inmutarse*

**Apache, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose:** ¡Hai Harribel-sama!

Al escuchar ese nombre Yoruichi desmayo…. finalmente el hambre la había vencido; y sus pensamientos antes de perder la conciencia no dejaban de rondar a la idea de que, de todas las formas de encontrar al objetivo de una misión, esa era la peor.


	4. Primera estrategia de batalla

Un agradecimiento especial para **Reyna-san**: Gracias por leerme y por obligarme a actualizar sino no lo hacía jajaja xp.

* * *

><p>"<em>Que color más raro de cabello tiene…"<em>

"_Claro, igual de raro que el tuyo…"_

"_¡Mi cabello no es así!_

"_Lo tienen igual de feo, jajaja"_

"_Tu ni hables, duerme con el ceño fruncido como tu"_

"_¿Que coño…?"_

"_Jajaja merecido te lo tienes"_

"_¡Tu cállate…!"_

El hasta ese momento pesado sueño de Soi Fong fue radicalmente interrumpido por las disputas de 3 mujeres vestidas de blanco, haciéndola despertar de forma abrupta a la realidad.

**Soi Fong:** ¡Yoruichi-sama! *las 3 mujeres enmudecieron y la miraron extrañadas*

**Sung-Sun:** Apache, ve a llamarla…

**Apache: **Hmm… hai *no convencida de que le diera una orden la mujer de largas mangas salió a prisa a por su superior*

**Soi Fong:** *tratando de incorporarse* Donde… donde está Yoruichi-sama…

**Mila Rose:** Oe… será mejor que no hagas tanto esfuerzo… no es que nos importe pero nos encargaron cuidarte. *con un tono altanero e indiferente*

**Sung-Sun:** Recuéstate, ya viene la persona que te explicara todo. *cubriéndose los labios con su manga*

**Soi Fong:** Yo solo quiero ver a Yoruichi-sama… Yoruichi-sama… Yoruichi-sama… *ya sentada comenzando a brotar unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de su maestra*

**Harribel:** ¿Yoruichi…sama? ¿Hablas del gato que estaba contigo cuando los atacaba ese hollow? Esta en la otra habitación alimentándose… tengo que admitir que para ser tan pequeño come a montones… lleva ya 6 raciones.

**Sung-Sun, Mila Rose y Apache:** ¡Harribel-sama! *arrodillándose a modo de reverencia*

**Harribel:** *haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se levanten* Buenos días.

**Soi Fong:** ¿Dijeron Harribel? ¿Eres Tia Harribel, tercera espada?

**Apache:** ¡Insolente, que te crees para tutear a Harribel-sama! *dando un paso fuerte en dirección a Soi Fong pero siendo detenida por un ademan de su maestra*

**Harribel:** Déjalo, Apache. *dirigiéndose a Soi Fong* Ex tercera espada, Tia Harribel, es un placer.

**Soi Fong:** Tsk… *tanteando disimuladamente su espalda en busca de la empuñadura de su zanpakuto, cosa que no encontró y movimiento que no fue pasado por alto ante Harribel

**Harribel:** Pierdes tu tiempo, tu zanpakuto esta junto a ese gato.

**Soi Fong:** Llévame con ella… por favor… *impresionada por que se haya dado cuenta de sus intenciones y a sabiendas de que en ese momento estaba a merced de estas misteriosas mujeres trata de levantarse con dificultad de la cama*

**Harribel:** *tendiéndole la mano con la mirada clavada profundamente en sus ojos* Claro, ven.

**Soi Fong:** *Sonrojándose levemente ante aquel contacto de la vista y el tacto sintiéndose intimidada* Hai…

Harribel llevo de la mano a la débil capitana hacia una habitación que quedaba escaleras más abajo siendo seguidas por sus fracciones que no paraban de matar con la mirada a la peliazul por tener un trato tan amable de parte de su maestra hacia ella y por esta última responderle sin honoríficos. Entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con una mesa repleta de casi una docena de platos vacios… casi una docena porque el número doce estaba siendo acabado de devorar por un gato de pelaje negro azabache y ojos dorados como el sol que comía sin parar como si su vida dependiera de ello y que solo despego su hocico del plato al escuchar una voz familiar y anhelada…

**Soi Fong:** ¡Yoruichi-sama!

**Yoruichi:** ¡Soi Fong! *abriendo los ojos de par en par dejo su plato –por cierto ya vacio en lo que acabe la descripción- y corrió hacia su discípula abalanzándose a ella pero ahora transformada en su forma humana cayendo encima de ella desnuda sentándose en su abdomen y poniendo sus manos a los lados de su pecho ante la mirada atónita de las otras mujeres* ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Has dormido tanto… ¡parecías estar invernando!... Eh… Que te pasa Soi Fong… ¿P-por qué lloras?

**Soi Fong:** *sollozando aguantándose infructuosamente las lágrimas* L-lo siento Yoruichi-sama…estaba tan preocupada por usted… yo…yo debía protegerla… y en vez de eso usted me ha protegido… y encima me da un recibimiento tan bonito… no me lo merezco… disculpe por haberla preocupado… disculpe pro ser tan inútil…

**Yoruichi:** Calla… no vuelvas a decir eso Soi Fong… me protegiste hasta donde te dio el físico dando lo mejor de ti en alma y cuerpo… estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi pequeña abejita… *alborotándole el cabello y secándole las lagrimas con ternura*

**Soi Fong:** Pero…

**Yoruichi:** Nada de peros… además yo tampoco pude protegerte… las que lo hicieron fueron… *mirando a las hollow que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido al margen de la escena y recordando que hasta hace pocos segundos la Rubia había estado tocando la mano de SU Soi Fong por lo que se levanto y puso sus brazos en jarra*

**Harribel:** ¿Así que esa es tu verdadera forma? Sabía que ocultabas un gran poder pero no me esperaba esto *mirando a una desnuda Yoruichi de pies a cabeza*

**Yoruichi:** Muchos dicen eso… *cruzándose de brazos* a todo esto quien eres y quienes son ellas *mirándolas a las aludidas con superioridad*

**Soi Fong:** *interrumpe reprochando con una gota en la sien* Yoruichi-sama… ¿Usted se comió todo lo que pudo sin saber quien le brindaba la comida?

**Yoruichi:** *aclarándose la garganta al verse descubierta* El banquete estaba allí, supuse que era para mi… además tenía mucha hambre como para pensar razonablemente Soi Fong… y después de ver que no morí con el primer plato los otros 11 se me hicieron imposibles de dejar allí…

**Mila Rose:** ¡Baka, esa era la comida para todas hoy! ¡Tu sola te comiste las raciones de mañana, tarde y noche para 6 personas!

**Yoruichi:** *sonriendo con inocencia* ¡Y estaban muy ricos, arigato!

**Apache:** Aprovechada…

**Sung-Sun:** Cínica…

**Mila Rose:** Espero que engordes mujer maldita…

**Harribel: **Calma, queda comida para hoy en las reservas, mañana habrá que ir por más… respondiendo a tu pregunta *captando la atención de Yoruichi que volvió a su mirada seria de brazos cruzados* Mi nombre es Tia Harribel y ellas son mis fracciones…

**Apache:** Emilou Apacci *mirándola con disgusto obvio*

**Sung-Sun:** Cyan Sung-Sun *observándola de forma inquisitoria*

**Mila Rose:** Franceska Mila Rose *mirándola de reojo*

**Yoruichi:** Me lo suponía al sentir tu reiatsu espiándome mientras comía… Mi nombre es Shihōin Yoruichi… y ella... *ayudando a Soi Fong a pararse*

**Soi Fong:** Capitana de la segunda división, Soi Fong.

**Harribel:** Con que una capitana… y de la segunda división… eres la que se enfrento a Barragan o me equivoco…

**Soi Fong:** Estas en lo correcto… ¿Acaso quieres cobrar venganza? *retándola con la mirada*

**Harribel:** Para nada, no es mi asunto, lo único que hiciste fue quitarle un gran peso a este lugar… El hueco Mundo no necesita un rey… ¿Qué hacen dos shinigamis por estos lares?

**Yoruichi:** Una misión secreta de la Soul Society, cosas de shinigamis *mirándola con una leve sonrisa por la que se asomo un colmillo*

**Harribel:** Ya veo… gran descuido el venir sin reservas de comida… de no haber aparecido nosotras hubieran muerto a manos de ese hollow

**Yoruichi y Soi Fong:** *al unísono* Si, gran descuido, no lo niego… *pensamiento compartido: matare a ese payaso demente…*

**Harribel: **Mila Rose, por favor llévate estos platos, Apache y Sung-Sun traigan el resto de la comida y bebida... Deben tener hambre, y por lo visto esta mujer todavía no está satisfecha y esta otra necesita urgentemente alimentarse…

**Sung-Sun, Mila Rose y Apache: **¡Hai, Harribel-sama! *haciendo lo que les habían mandado

**Yoruichi:** Puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

**Soi Fong:** Además creo que sería mejor irnos…

**Harribel:** ¿Sin comida, ni bebida ni refugio? En este mundo no se podrán mantener… hmm… lo mejor es que se resguarden aquí mientras cumplen su importante misión… debe ser importante si mandaron aun alto rango… *mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Soi Fong y a Yoruichi*

**Yoruichi:** Aceptamos

**Soi Fong:** Pero Yoruichi-sama *susurrando a su maestra reprochando su decisión*

**Yoruichi:** Tiene razón Soi Fong, será lo mejor.

**Sung-Sun, Mila Rose y Apache: ***En ese momento entraron las fracciones con los nuevos platos de comida* Listo Harribel-sama

**Harribel:** lleven la mitad al otro salón, dejémoslas descansar en paz mañana tenemos que ir en busca de provisiones, ¿Vendrán?

**Yoruichi:** Será un placer…

Asintiendo con la cabeza Harribel salió de la habitación seguida por sus fracciones dejando solas a las dos shinigamis…

* * *

><p><strong>~En esa habitación~<strong>

**Soi Fong:** Por que acepto que nos quedemos aquí Yoruichi-sama, es peligroso…

**Yoruichi:** Es simple Soi Fong…

* * *

><p><strong>~En la otra habitación~<strong>

**Sung-Sun:** Es más que seguro que esa misión tiene que ver con nosotras…

**Mila Rose:** Deberíamos matarlas mientras están débiles…

**Harribel:** No sería una batalla justa, además esa chica partidaria de los shinigamis nos devolvió la salud, y ningún shinigami lo evito…

**Apache:** Harribel-sama ellas no deberían estar aquí, ¡Son el enemigo!

**Harribel:** Es simple Apache…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Primera estrategia de batalla, mantén cerca a tus amigos y aún más cerca a tus enemigos"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-Momento Yorusoi-<strong>

_*Después del rato de tensión aparte de la historia pero con relación a la historia… ¿Ustedes entienden no?*_

**Soi Fong:** ¡Yoruichi-sama, está desnuda! *cerrando fuertemente los ojos y sacando y ofreciendo la ropa de su maestra que tenía guardada*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Y recién lo notas? Pero si incluso antes me abalance encima de ti así Soi Fong *abrazándola empalagosamente con un puchero fingido* ¿Acaso ya no te soy atractiva como para que me pases por alto tan fácilmente…ya no me deseas?

**Soi Fong:** ¡No es eso! *llegando al limite máximo de sonrojo*

**Yoruichi:** Are are… ¿Entonces si te soy atractiva y me deseas? Entonces ven y para satisfacer tus deseos mi abejita *con mirada y tono picaros tumbándola en la cama y besándola en el cuello*

**Soi Fong:** Ah… Yoruichi-sama….~

**~En la habitación que queda debajo de donde están las dos amantes~**

**Harribel:** *Con ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada tomando té* genial… Apache, Sung Sung, Mila Rose….

**Sung-Sun, Mila Rose y Apache: ¡**Hai Harribel-Sama! *cogiendo escobas y golpeando en el techo con las dos mujeres más ruidosas gritando sin cesar: "¡Oigan se escucha todo!, ¡Esto no es un motel! ¡Váyanse a Las Noches!"… pero desafortunadamente sus ruidos solo hacían que las otras gritaran más por los que las hollow curiosas se fueron rápidamente con un Sonido a asomarse por la entrada de la habitación de las recién llegadas*

**Sung Sung:** Indecentes… *tapándose completamente el rostro con sus dos mangas*

**Mila Rose:** Desesperadas… *Con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho*

**Apache:** Quisiera hacer eso con Harribel-sama… *mirando curiosa a la gata y la abeja*

**Sung Sun y Mila Rose:** *mirándola sorprendida*

**Apache:** *sonrojada en susurro como hasta ahora estaban hablando exclamo* Acaso…¿Lo dije en voz alta?... ¡No me miren así! ¡Ustedes tambien pensaron lo mismo!

…

*suspiro y sonrojo colectivo antes de seguir viendo la escena*

**~ En la habitación que queda debajo de donde están las dos amantes ~**

**Harribel:** *Con ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada tomando té y pensando: genial… 2 lesbianas y 3 voyeuristas…*


	5. Abastecimiento

¡Hola! :3 Hace tiempo que no actualizo este fic… es más hace tiempo que no actualizo nada xD … he estado poco creativa pero no se preocupen, el yorusoi nunca ha salido ni saldrá de mi corazón w! Espero pronto hacer el ultimo capítulo de uno de mis primeros fics e inspirarme con cosas gatunas para los siguientes primeros relatos xD… pero hasta eso espero que les guste este capítulo, díganme que tal les pareció y si creen deba mejorar algo. ¡Cuídense y gracias de antemano!

* * *

><p>Un sonoro "toc toc" despertó a la peliazul del sueño profundo a la realidad a lo que ella aun adormilada solo alcanzo a responder un "adelante", incorporándose y haciendo a un lado las cobijas mientras se restregaba los ojos.<p>

**Harribel: ***abriendo la puerta y dando un paso dentro de la habitación* Despierten tórtolas, en media hora partimos *arqueando una ceja sin cambiar su seria expresión al ver la escasa ropa con la que contaba la mujer de las trenzas y la ausencia de ropa en la mujer que estaba acostada a su lado* Y por favor procuren vestirse para salir…

**Soi Fong: **¿Nani? Pero si… Kya! *sonrojada de la vergüenza cubriéndose con la cobija al verse en lencería y tapando a la morena que estaba a su lado*… En media hora estaremos con ustedes. *tratando de simular infructuosamente un tono convincente y seguro para que la shinigami se vaya y poder pensar lo que había pasado antes de dormirse*

**Harribel:** Hai…Las esperaremos en el piso superior *cerrando sin más comentarios la puerta*  
><strong><br>Soi Fong:** *Recostándose de nuevo en la cama pensativa y queriendo obtener respuestas espabilo dispuesta a preguntarle a la desnuda morena que dormía gustosa del otro lado de la cama* Yoruichi-sama… Yoruichi-sama… *moviendo un poco a la morena para que se despierte* Ya es hora de levantarse… quiero hacerle una pregunta…

**Yoruichi:** *haciendo un sonidito gatuno* 5 minutos más Soi Fong... aún es de noche… *virándose para abrasarse a su discípula utilizando los pechos de esta como almohada* vaya… tendrás pocos pero son cómodos…

**Soi Fong:** Que acaba de…? *Sonrojándose por el comentario sin saber si es un insulto o un alago pero decidiendo que eso es secundario* Y Yoruichi-sama aquí siempre es de noche!

**Yoruichi:** Vaya, tan temprano y tan ruidosa Soi Fong... que, acaso no estas cansada por lo de anoche?... vaya, mal utilizado el termino en este lugar pero tu comprendes *somnolienta abriendo sus dorados ojos mirando de forma pícara a la peliazul*

**Soi Fong:** Eso es algo que le quería preguntar… que pasó?

**Yoruichi: **Ah, no te acordás? La abejita quiere que le recuerden sus sonoros zumbidos…? *hablando con tono rebosante de lujuria mientras hace abajo la copa de uno de los senos de su discípula en los que estaba apoyada dándole una gran lamida en el pezón*

**Soi Fong: ***al sentir ese estímulo de inmediato se le vinieron a la mente aquellos momentos vividos después de haber terminado la comida impresionándose por haberse despertados con los simples sonidos de la puerta después de aquella actividad tan prolongada y exhaustiva… sin duda alguna la comida no había sido suficiente para satisfacer el "hambre" de la mujer de expresiones felinas por lo que se había dado un banquete con la miel de la abejita*

**Yoruichi:** Are are… por tu rostro es que ya lo recordaste… que tal si repetimos...

**Soi Fong:** *Sonrojándose cual tomate* ¡No Yoruichi-sama! *incorporándose y colocándose bien el brasier* Debemos alistarnos, Ya entro Harribel a anunciar que solo tenemos 30 minutos… y eso fue hace unos 10 minutos… ¡Por lo que solo nos deben quedar 20 minutos!

**Yoruichi:** Tsk… *incorporándose y refunfuñando al escuchar el limite de tiempo y el nombre de aquella arrancar… no le hacia gracia la idea de acatar ordenes de la que puede ser su enemiga… o de la que ya lo es?… después de todo no le había gustado nada verla cogida de la mano de su discípula y si lo pensaba bien al entrar a la habitación tuvo que ver en paños menores a esta cosa que solo ella puede y debe hacer.* Vale vale, apresurémonos.

**~En el piso superior~**

**Apacci:** ¡Esa shinigami y esa mujer gato si que se demoran!

**Sung Sun:** Calma, todavía faltan 10 minutos

**Mila Rose:** Además después de todo lo que hicieron ayer debieron demorarse en despertar…

**Apacci:** Y tu como sabes que hicieron? Acaso estuviste espiando? *mirándola con sonrisa picara y tono desafiente*

**Mila rose:** No, acaso tengo tus conductas parafílicas Apacci? *diciéndole con tono de burla y acercando su rostro a ella desafiándola más*

**Apacci:** Dime eso en mi cara de nuevo! *poniendo su frente junto a la de ella empujándose cráneo con cráneo como que de una lucha se tratase*

**Sung Sun:** Callen, las dos son igual de pervertidas…

**Apacci y Mila rose:** A ti quien te pregunto serpientita!

**Sung Sung:** La verdad es que ninguna pudo dormir bien por tanto ruido…

**Apacci y Mila Rose:** *suspirando al unísono* Verdad

**Sung Sung: **Usted pudo conciliar el sueño Harribel-ama

**Harribel: ***dándoles la espalda bostezando sin hacer ruido para que no lo notasen… sin duda alguna ella también había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño* Ya están aquí…

**Yoruichi y Soi Fong:** *Apareciendo con un shunpo*

**Harribel:** Estamos completas, muy bien, vamos.

Caminando por el desierto apacible y blanco iban las 6 mujeres Con la Harribel encabezando el equipo seguidas por las dos shinigamis y un poco apartadas las 3 fracciones de las cuales, la más baja estaba ya cansada de aquella tranquilidad, silencio, y de estar lejos de su maestra *cosa que sentían las otras dos también* por lo que comenzó a molestar.

**Apacci:** Hey hey bajita… me impresiona que te hayas levantado… con los ruidos que se escuchaban parece que hubo guerra en el piso superior… *riéndose al decir esto ultimo secundada por otra risa por parte de la fracción leona y una risa disimulada por parte de la fracción serpiente*

**Yoruichi:** *riendo también disimuladamente y esperando a ver que respondía su alumna*

**Soi Fong:** *sonrosada de la vergüenza con ojos como platos, no se había percatado que los ruidos hubieran sido tan fuertes… de seguro no lo eran… debía ser cosa de las construcciones de los hollows a las cuales se encargaría de maldecir más tarde, pero por lo pronto se aclaro la garganta y con sorna respondió* Bajita? No te haz visto a un espejo o medido desde cuando? A callar cervatilla, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia…

**Apacci:** ¡¿Cómo que cervatilla? Con quien haz creído que hablas mujer del color de cabello horrible!

**Soi Fong:** El espejo, en serio, te lo recomiendo…*Con una sonrisa satisfactoria*

**Apacci: **¡YA VERÁS TU…! *moviéndose fúrica mientras es agarrada pro los brazos por sus compañeras*

**Harribel:** ¿Qué pasa allá atrás? *Mirando de reojo*

**Apacci, Sung-Sun y Mila Rose:** ¡Nada Harribel-sama! *parándose firmes saludando como en el ejercito ante la mirada de la rubia*

**Yoruichi:** JAJAJAJAJAJA Excelente Soi Fong, y ustedes son muy graciosas chicas JAJAJAJA *riéndose a carcajadas por la escena vista* Oye Harribel tienes buena compañía aquí eh? *acercándose a la arrancar caminando a la par con ella*

**Harribel:** Si, son como mis hijas…

**Yoruichi:** Si veo que las tienes bien educadas… *mirándoles con mirada satisfactoria a las fracciones que caminaban desganadas por haber sido "retadas con la mirada" * Se nota que te respetan… y que te quieren…

**Harribel:** *quedándose de piedra por unos segundos quedo su mente en blanco y mirando al oscuro cielo susurraba en tono poco audible pero que no fue desapercibido por Yoruichi* Querer… hace tiempo que esa palabra no había sido relacionada conmigo… hace ya tanto tiempo que salió de mi diccionario cualquier referencia a una muestra de afecto… *espabilando y volviendo a caminar* La shinigami que te acompaña parece que siente lo mismo… respeto… querer… mis fracciones contaron que apenas despertó pregunto por ti, es más que en sueños te mencionaba

**Yoruichi:** Si, me respeta y me quiere… incluso más que eso, me ama y yo a ella

**Harribel: ¿**Es como tu hija? *mirando de reojo a la mujer de trenzas que con seño fruncido miraba a su alrededor verificando que no las siguiesen*

**Yoruichi:** Con una hija no se hace lo que te ha producido esas ojeras *la arrancar se sorprendió* Ella es más como mi novia…

**Harribel:** "Es como" pero no lo es verdad?

**Yoruichi:** *Quedando en silencio*

**Haribel:** Cuidado shinigami, se la ve una buena mujer, cualquiera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría arrebatártela de tu vida…

**Yoruichi:** ¿Es una amenaza?

**Harribel:** No, es una advertencia para que recapacites… después de todo que es vivir una eternidad sin amor? Nada más que miseria… Asi que no seas lenta…

**Yoruichi:** Lenta yo? No sabes con quien tratas… además… ¿Hablas por ti misma verdad?

**Harribel:** Touchè… llegamos… *la ultima palabra diciéndola en un tono para que las 4 mujeres que se encontraban detrás las escucharan*

Se detuvieron al pie de una blanca construcción que anteriormente había sido la base de operaciones de Aizen y compañía para posteriormente entrar siguiendo a la ex tercera espada por caminos muy complejos en los que cualquiera sin experiencia se perdería llegando pro fin a un gran deposito con cajas de comida

**Soi Fong:** ¿Por qué no viven mejor aquí en vez de cargar la comida hacia la cueva? *haciendo la pregunta al aire*

**Sung-sun:** Este sitio… *revisando un listado*

**Mila Rose:** Solo trae… *cargando unas botellas*

**Apacci:** Malos recuerdos… *cargando unas cajas*

**Harribel:** Además para que semejante fortaleza para 4 personas? Estamos muy bien donde estamos, lo único útil de aquí es la comida…

**Yoruichi:** Por que no matan a otros hollows para sobrevivir como todos aquí

**Soi Fong:** Sinceramente es lo que pensé que harían *cargando tres cajas a la vez una de ellas que se iba a acaer*

**Haribel:** Esa es una barbarie, matar a los de nuestra misma especia unos a otros como canivales… entre cuanto nos sea posible evitamos eso, no atacamos si no nos atacan y no comemos a otros si tenemos comida para poder evitar eso. *recogiendo la caja antes de que se rompa y mirándola fijamente a los ojos haciéndola intimidar por la penetrante mirada y sonrojar por eso*

**Soi Fong:** gracias… y admiro eso, es muy noble

**Harribel:** Simplemente es lo que haría alguien con conciencia de sus actos… *sin dejar de mirarla como investigando en su alma*

**Yoruichi:** *cargando la caja que cargaba Soi Fong y rompiendo la conexión* ¿Con esto basta?

**Harribel:** Sung-Sun

**Sung Sun:** Si, ya esta todo lo el listado. Calculamos la comida pro un mes para nosotras y las visitas

**Mila Rose:** Es decir que calculamos comida para 4 arrancar normales, una shinigami normal y otra mitad gato cuyo estómago que vale por 20 *mirando con burla a Yoruichi*

**Yoruichi:** Are are… ¿La leoncita esta de graciosa?

**Mila Rose:** ¿Algún problema gatita casera?

**Sung sung:** Cortadas con la misma tijera *tapándose la boca*

**Yoruichi: y Mila Rose:** *al unísono* ¡Calla!

**Harribel:** Muy bien, muy bien vamos de vuelta a la casa…

Entre discusiones graciosas volvieron a su refugio y organizaron la comida en el depósito para luego servir y comer. Las cosas no pasaron a más ese día y ya de noche en la intimidad de la alcoba tranquila las shinigamis pudieron conversar

**Yoruichi:** ¿Qué crees tu?

**Soi Fong:** No creo que sean peligrosas…

**Yoruichi:** ¿No será que te gusta la rubia?

**Soi Fong:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dice eso?

**Yoruichi:** Las miradas que se dieron… *recordando el momento y la anterior advertencia de la arrancar*

**Soi Fong:** Para nada… lo que pasa es que… su mirada… reflejaba el dolor de una perdida… se sentía tan familiar… además sabe perfectamente que usted es la que me gusta… *desviando la mirada sonrojada*

**Yoruichi:** hai hai *dándole un tierno beso en la frente* y te apoyo… tampoco creo que sea un peligro, ninguna de ellas… pero habrá que convivir más para saberlo… no nos podemos confiar tan pronto.

**Soi Fong:** hai… Además falta todavía…

**Yoruichi:** Nelliel tu Oderschvank

**Soi Fong:** Hoy sentí que alguien nos vigilaba pero no pude ver nada…

**Yoruichi:** Habrá que estar alerta

**~En una sala común subterránea~**

**Mila Rose:** Por que responde tan apacible a todas sus preguntas?

**Sung Sun:** Para que cree que hayan venido?

**Apacci:** Cree que vengan matarnos?

**Harribel:** No creo que vengan a hacer ningún mal… sus preguntas las respondo porque creo que vienen en misión de reconocimiento… viendo s somos peligrosas o no… después de todo somos ex integrantes del ejercito de Aizen, es más que comprensible… hay que seguir actuando como siempre lo hacemos, de forma natural, es lo mejor en estas ocasiones… Ahora vayan a acostarse

**Apacci, Sung Sun y Mila Rose:** Buenas noches Harribel sama *haciendo reverencia y saliendo del salón*

**Harribel:** *asentado con la cabeza a modo de despedida y pensando en el dia transcurrido… la visita de esas mujeres había desequilibrado su mundo esta convencida de que las intenciones son buenas, la mirada de esa shinigami denotaba sinceridad y bondad de corazón a pesar de su apariencia fría y de su cargo… de cierta forma se identificaba con ella… además mientras comían pudo ver las miradas de amor con las que se dirigía a la morena que la acompañaba… miradas que hace tiempo no sentía… la presencia de esas mujeres había desequilibrado su mundo trayendo a su mente recuerdos de un amor pasado… de una mirada furtiva… de palabras perdidas que nunca volverán a tocar su corazón… después de todo desde que se fue nunca se considero capaz de amar nuevamente…* …amor eh?… *levantándose y dirigiéndose a sus aposentos a descansar*

* * *

><p><strong>~Momento cómico adicional xD~<strong>

_*en la comida*_

**Apacci: **Oye abeja maya… oe… oe! *gritándole furica a Soi Fong lanzándole un par de arroces de su boc a ala cara de la shinigami*

**Soi Fong:** a mi me hablas? *limpiándose con una servilleta y viéndola con ojos entrecerrados*

**Apacci:** Quien más es una abeja aquí eh? Le escuche a tu mascota decirte asi y suena gracioso… por que te dice abeja?

**Soi Fong:** *encabronada con una vena en la sien* si en verdad quieres saber… *dejando el plato encima de la mesa* Jinteki Shakusetsu… Suzumebachi… *la zanpakuto se transformo en el aguijón tan representativo de la capitana* Como ves parece un

**Sung Sun:** Parece un consolador…

**Soi Fong:** ¡¿NANI? ¡No! ¡Parece un aguijón! ¡Aguijón! *dándole más énfasis a la frase al repetir la palabra en cuestión*

**Mila rose:** ¡Así que eso era el porque hacían tanto ruido anoche! ¡Y yo pensé que era la mujer gata la que dominaba! *señalando con el pulgar a la que estaba sentada a su lado comiendo hasta que escucho ese dialogo lo que provocó que escupiera todo el arroz como ráfaga en la cara de la morena fracción*

**Yoruichi**: Lo siento… ¿que decías? *mirándola con inocencia mal fingida* y para tu información yo soy la activa.

**Mila rose:** ¡Maldita! ¡Dejare tus ojos del color de tu cabello a puros golpes!

**Apacci:** No sabía que aguijón era el nuevo nombre para consolador… estos shinigamis de hoy en día teniendo como zanpakuto juguetes sexuales…

**Soi Fong:** ¡Calla Bambi y vete al bosque!

**Apacci:** ¡¿A quien llamas Bambi? ¡Pervertida! ¡Pervertida pervertida pervertí…agh! *es interrumpida por una bola de arroz que Soi Fong le mete directamente a la boca y le bota una bola de arroz en la cara de la cual Soi Fong como venganza la cual se agacha esquivándola y le da a Sung Sun*

**Sung sun**: Tu… *Con ojos centellantes en llamas quita las manos de su boca y se pone a lanzar comida como si estas fueran catapultas rápidas de las cuales 3 cayeron a Mila Rose y las otras a la pared*

**Mila Rose:** ¿Ahora tu? ¡Esto es la guerra!

*de pronto todas las anteriormente mencionadas fracciones y shinigamis estaban enfrascadas en una discusión muy ruidosa acompañada de una pelea de comida mientras al frente una Harribel con seño fruncido y ojos cerrados comía frente a ellas, ajena a la situación para no desatar su creciente furia y cogiendo incluso impasible algunos trozos de camarón que volaban por el aire frente a ella al final*

**Harribel:** *Suspira* Parece que pronto habrá que volver a Las Noches pro más comida… *cogiendo un vaso de jugo antes de que se estrelle en la pared y bebiéndolo tranquila*

**~Mas tarde~**

**Harribel:** Por cierto en el piso de abajo hay duchas shinigamis… *viéndolas todas sucias por la guerra de comidas*

**Yoruichi:** No sabía que los arrancar se bañaran…

**Sung sun:** Nos crees barbaras o que?

**Mila Rose:** Si bien hay un dicho que dice…

**Apacci:** ¡Un hollow limpio, es un hollow feliz! *sonrientes las 3 como en comercial –y sung sung tapando su sonrisa obviamente-*

**Soi Fong:** *gota en la frente al igual que su maestra* Y una nunca deja de aprender en esta vida…


	6. Aguas termales

Bueno bueno ya era tiempo de actualizar este fic, espero me haya salido bien, estaba un poco oxidada en cuanto a escribir aquí xD

Ojala les guste :3

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que estaban hospedadas nuestras dos protagonistas en la guarida de las arrancar, tiempo lleno de múltiples, discusiones, guerras de comida y demás situaciones alborotadas que tenían la paciencia colmada a la sobria mujer rubia; aun así tenia que admitir que la presencia de esas dos mujeres había avivado el ambiente del hueco mundo al menos en su núcleo conocido: Sus fracciones tenían con quien entretenerse y entrenar, esa pequeña de trenzas peliazul sin duda era muy fuerte para poder hacerle frente a las tres, denotaba que su cargo no era en vano y la morena no se quedaba atrás, era muy veloz, aunque esa velocidad no la demostraba en batallas sino al bromear con las demás…. Aun asi de seguro una batalla con ella debía ser por demás entretenida… pero. a demás de eso… el verlas tan unidas a la joven pareja… la hacía revivir sentimientos que se había esforzado tanto por ocultar… <em>"Una visita agradablemente tortuosa"<em> como un día en la cena las catalogo.

Sin embargo las shinigamis no habían pasado todo el tiempo en el escondite, desde hace una semana habían salido por largas horas a completar la otra parte de su búsqueda; si bien ya estaban convencidas de que Harribel y compañía no eran situación de peligro, no por falta de poderes sino por cuestión de que su motivaciones que no tenían que ver con dañar a la Soul Society, aun faltaba el encontrar a la desaparecida Neliel Tu Oderschvank…

**Soi Fong:** Otro día más sin una señal de vida de esa arrancar *corriendo entre la arena junto a su maestra a su lado dirigiéndose después de una extensa jornada de búsqueda al refugio*

**Yoruichi:** Frustrante, parece que se la hubiera tragado la tierra…

**Soi Fong:** Y solo nos quedan 2 semanas… me preocupa no completar la misión

**Yoruichi:** *corriendo a gran velocidad ve de reojo lo afligida que esta su discípula* Tranquila Soi-chan ya verás que la vamos a encontrar *le sonríe de forma poco convincente por dentro estando mas frustrada que ella*

**Soi Fong:** No engaña nadie, se denota que siente igual que yo Yoruichi-sama… incluso parece que le afectara mas… muchas veces la noto pensativa… es como si ocultara algo… *bajando la velocidad ya que estaban a pocos pasos de la entrada de la guarida*

**Yoruichi:** No se a lo que te refieres… y si asi fuera son mis asuntos no los tuyos*respondió con tono frio*… voy a darme un baño, vienes?

**Soi Fong: **No... me quedo aquí un rato a descansar…

Mientras Yoruichi entraba al improvisado hogar, la peliazul subió a lo alto de una duna no muy lejos del refugio, le impresionaba que de repente la atmosfera se hubiera puesto tensa, aunque no era de extrañarse tanto, el no cumplir la misión la frustraba y el que su maestra no demostrara más abiertamente sus sentimientos la entristecía de mas.

"_Que te tiene tan pensativa shinigami"_

**Soi Fong:** *Espabilo ante esas palabras, no había sentido el reiatsu de Harribel a sus espaldas por estar tan ensimismada* No es nada… tonterías…

"_sígueme"_

**Soi Fong:** *Sin ánimo de refutar la siguió mientras su cabeza seguía rondando en que podría tener tan preocupara a su maestra*

Llegaron a una parte recóndita del hueco mundo por la cual en alguna de las expediciones su maestra y ella habían pasado alguna vez, siguiendo en silencio a Harribel pasando por un túnel a penas sintiendo curiosidad por el porqué estaban allí

**Soi Fong: **wow… no espere ver algo como esto aquí…

Con ojos como platos se quedo impresionada al cruzar una pequeña grieta al final del túnel encontroa una caverna subterránea llena de aguas termales, se veía tan relajante… y ella definitivamente necesitaba relajarse…

"_Ven, puedes bañarte si gustas"_

Una harribel desvestida fue caminando hacia las fuentes termales, Soi Fong no sabía en qué momento la mujer se había quitado la ropa, pero allí estaba llamandola a entrar con ella lo cual la extrañana un poco

**Soi Fong:** No creo sea recomendable *bajando la mirada un poco sonrojada, a fin de cuentas el cuerpo de la arrancar era hermoso, aunque no superaba el de su amada

"_No quieres relajarte? Vi como te trataba indiferente esa mujer, no creo merezcas eso solo pro preocuparte por ella"_

Soi Fong se quedo pensando en eso tenía razón pero aun asi la forma en que esto estaba sucediendo no es normal, una vez más sumergida en sus pensamientos algo le llamo la atención

"_Que estás haciendo trencitas? Que haces con ese monstruo?"_

**Soi Fong: **Ah? Quien anda allí? *susurro buscando el origen de la voz mientras la imagen de Harribel se entretenía en las aguas termales*

"Mi ser tu conciencia… buuuuu…"

Soi Fong: No eres mi consciencia!, deja de molestar y sal de allí quien quiera que seas! *un poco irritada subiendo el tono de voz*

"No grites trencitas, o se dará cuenta! Nosotros no queremos salir con eso allí con ese monstruo alli"

**Soi Fong:** Nosotros? Hay más de uno escondido? Y aque te refieres con monstruo? Te refieres a ella ? Es buena, no hace daño al menos que seas malas o malos…

"Parece que no ves lo que vemos nosotros… fíjate bien si hay algún cambio trencitas, porque en el hueco mundo hay veces que nada es lo que aparenta ser…"

Al escuchar estas palabras Soi Fong rememoro el extraño comportamiento de Harribel, si bien la conocía hace poco se podía dar cuenta que esas conductas y palabras no eran propias de ella pro lo que decidió corroborar, acercándose lentamente a las aguas termales se aclaro mas la forma de la arrancar en el agua y esta sonrió al verla

"_¿Ya te decidiste a por mi? Ven al agua para recompensarte y que me recompenses a mi…" _

Parada frente a ella sin inmutarse con sus palabras se la quedo viendo a los ojos por largo rato a la mujer de piel cetrina hasta que esta se impaciento

"_¿Vendrás o no shinigami?!" *exalto con voz más fuerte e impaciente*_

**Soi Fong:** Lo siento perra, yo ya tengo novia *dando un salto la pateo en la cara con tanta fuerza que la saco del agua e hizo que se chocara con una de las paredes de aquella cueva subterránea*

**Hollow:** "maldita… eso dolió…* enderezo su cabeza que había quedado completamente virada* como lo descubriste?"

**Soi Fong:** Esa seducción barata no funciona con nadie, cuando quieras suplantar a alguien cuida de imitar el papel bien, idiota *si bien la pista de aquella vocecilla chillona y desconocida la ayudo, el mirar fijamente a los ojos de esa mala copia es lo que le aseguro de que no era harribel, no había esa bondad y dolor profundo que se distinguía en su corazón*

**Hollow**: Vaya.. y yo que pensé que como eras tan tonta para no distinguir bien mi reiatsu ya te tenía en mis garras *como sacándose una capa fue apareciendo la verdadera forma de ese ser, era ya familiar, era el mismo que la había atacado cuando estaba débil por el hambre y una vez más la había sorprendido por estar débil del corazón* Pero no quita que seas presa fácil

**Soi Fong: **Vaya… pensé que te habían eliminado, creo que no se puede confiar en esas dos mamíferas y esa reptil…

**Hollow:** Pude escapar en último minuto escarbando en la tierra y en estos días he absorbido tantos hollows que tengo una nueva habilidad, ya fuiste presente de ella jajaja… *sonriendo de forma bizarra la rodea agitando su cola en la cual en la punta ondeaba la cuasi capa*

**Soi Fong:** Lastima que no mejorara tu inteligencia… un nuevo truco de magia no servirá de nada… pero basta de charla… *sin mencionar palabra pasa su zanpakuto a su modo shinkai y lo señala de forma amenazante* ven, vamos a pelear…

Sin más que decir la batalla comenzó, a una velocidad elevada iban peleando, garras chocaban contra suzumebachi a cada intento de morder con esos grandes colmillos una patada evitaba el ataque, a cada intento de aplicar un segundo homonka un golpe hacia retroceder, no sabia si era que el hollow se había vuelto fuerte como una fracción o ella estaba débil, al ver la confusión en su rostro el hollow interumpio e ruido de la batalla con palabras

**Hollow:** Parece que no lo entiendes… te ves tan patética que te lo explicare… esta caverna fue creada cuand Aizen gobernaba el Hueco Mundo, el me la encomendó, su finalidad es atraer a estúpidos shinigamis como tu y absorber sus poderes debilitándolos y dándoselos al hollow mas fuerte que en este caso soy yo… además desde afuera no pueden sentir tu reiatsu por lo que nadie sabe que estas aquí… asi que en pocas palabras estas atrapada mujer… *Le sonríe relamiéndose con su pútrida lengua*

**Soi Fong:** *-p: Tsk… desgraciado… tengo que salir de aquí antes de perder mis fuerzas pro completo* Idiota, no te des por vencedor… aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz… *aumentando su reiatsu ante la mirada inquisitoria del hollow*

** ~Mientras tanto en la guarida de harribel~**

**Yoruichi:** *saliendo de bañarse se dirige al cuarto que comparte con la peliazul* Nee, Soi Fong… perdón por lo de hace un rato.. es que… uhm?... aun no ha llegado… *se viste rápido y sube al piso superior que hacía de sala de estar donde las arrancar estaban retozando* Oe prima de simba, has visto a Soi Fong?

**Mila Rose:** Como me llamaste? Tsk…No, no la he visto y suerte la tuya que estoy muy ocupada como para ir a patear tu peludo trasero *pasa la página de su revista "hollowfashion"*

**Sung-Sun: ***la mira con una gota en la sien a la fracción y se vuelve a concentrar en la morena* No vino contigo?

**Yoruichi:** No…Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y se quedo un rato afuera… pero pensé que ya habría venido…

**Apacci:** Capaz te dejo y se fue con otra…*su argumento fue cortado ya que Yoruichi transportándose con un shunpo la cogió del cuello alzándola ante la mirada atónita de las otras * No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo… *las otras fracciones se levantaron poniéndose en guardia*

**Harribel:** Basta las dos *ambas se separan y todo queda en un tenso silencio* Yoruichi…

**Yoruichi:** Yo… l-lo siento… *la tensión de repente cambio a sorpresa, si bien solo habían vivido poco con la shinigami ya se habían dado cuenta de que "lo siento" no es algo que ella estuviera acostumbrada a decir*

**Harribel:** Vale… no siento su reiatsu, y ustedes?

**Todas al unísono: **nada…

**Yoruichi:** Rápido, hay que ir a buscarl… *sus palabras callaron al sentir una explosión de reiatsu de su pequeña abeja, y por el rostro de las demás se denoto que también lo sintieron*

**Harribel:** Ya sé donde está, vamos.

**~Y de vuelta a la cueva~**

…Bankai…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Momento extra! *A lo flashback, antes de que sucediera lo del capítulo de hoy*<strong>

**Mila Rose:** Oe el día esta aburrido!

**Apacci:** Si, eso me estresa…

**Sung-Sun:** *un destello se manifiesta en sus ojos* Y si van a molestar a las shinigamis? Será divertido…

**Apacci:** Excelente!

**Mila Rose:** Ni que lo digas, callada pero lista, pero que les hacemos?

**Apacci:** Y si le damos celos una con otra? Yo soy guapa, y tu no haces vomitar!

**Mila Rose :** Bakka, soy mas sexy que tu! *Le da un golpe en la cabeza causando le un chichón* aunque… es buena idea… no has sido tan enclenque después de todo, felicidades!

**Apacci:** Gracias! *orgullosa* ...espera… *le patea el trasero*

**Mila Rose:** Oye tu..!

**Sung-Sun:** Ya ya… miren tengo un plan…

**~Rato después~**

**Yoruichi:** Que buena comida he sacado a escondidas! Jaja! Si creyeron que poniéndola en una caja fuerte me iban a detener estaban equivocadas! *Caminando en forma de gato hasta la sala de estar cuando de pronto ve a su shinigami favorita de espaldas* Nee soi fong abrazo sorpresa! *Transformándose en humana le cae encima y le da un beso en la mejilla sin embargo al verla a la cara nota que no era quien pensaba* Oe.. tu que haces con esa ropa?

**Apacci: **JA! Lo sabia! Si no fuera por el traje ni reconocerías a esa abeja! Violarías hasta a árbol si tuviera la misma vestimenta! Menuda broma te he jugado!

**Yoruichi:** *aunque estaba impresionada no iba a dejar que ella lo supiera* Así que tentándome pequeña arrancar? Pobresilla estaba necesitada y también quería ser violada.. veamos que podemos hacer por tu urgencia…

**Apacci:** O-oe.. Allí es muy sensible.. Allí no se toca.. déjame ir… gata en celooooo!

**Yoruichi:** No te resistas, yo se que quieres…! *le amordaza la boca*

**~Mientras en la entrada a esa habitación estaba una entretenida Mila Rose vestida de Yoruichi filmando la situación~**

**Mila Rose: **Ni loca la ayudo… esto vale oro… *susurrando

**Soi Fong:** Que vale oro Yoruichi-sama?

**Mila Rose:** *Un escalofrio le recorre la espalda* N-nada Soi Fong… *sin voltearse tratando de imitar la voz de la pelivioleta* Oe… te parece si vamos a la habitación a hacer lo de todas las noches… pero llevame un baso de agua si? Tengo sed

**Soi Fong:** *se acerca y le saca la peluca* Bakka! *le da un coscorrón en la cabeza haciéndole caer la cama*

**Mila Rose:** Joder, eso dolió! Como lo descubriste mujer?!

**Soi Fong:** Facil, Yoruichi-sama no toma agua sino leche! Además de que no pide opinión para hacer "eso" solo me lleva a cuestas y punto… A todo esto que estabas viend… Yoruichi-sama!

**Yoruichi:** Soi Fong! *rápidamente sentándose con carita inocente teniendo a su lado a una Apacci desesperada atada de pies y manos*

**Soi Fong:** *Vena en la frente* Que rayos esta pasando aquí…

**Yoruichi:** *haciendo puchero* Ella me tentó… se vistió de ti… me dijo que quería que la violara, me rehusé pero no…

**Mila rose:** Mentirosa! *arrastrándose fue a desatar a su compañera

**Yoruichi:** Oe.. y tu qué haces vestida así…?

**Soi Fong:** Quería llevarme al cuarto y hacer lo mismo que… usted le hacía a ella…

**Yoruichi:** *se levanta y cruje puños mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Mila* A que si eh?...

**Mila Rose:** Jeje… era solo una broma… verdad Apacci *con una gota en la sien alejándose de una Yoruichi furica*

**Soi Fong:** cierva ofrecida… a mí me parecía que lo disfrutabas…*Crujiendo puños acercándose a Apacci con mirada matadora*

**Apacci:** Las trenzas te dañaron el cerebro?! No lo disfrutaba! Y todo fue broma! No se acerquen mas o usamos su técnica especial!

**Mila Rose:** Si, usaremos el shampoo! *adoptando posición ninja*

**Yoruichi y Soi Fong:** Se… dice.. Shunko!

El contenido tan violento sucedido a continuación no volvería a ser mencionado por nadie, la cámara de Mila Rose fue destruida en la pelea, por lo que no quedo evidencia… o bueno… casi ninguna

**Sung-Sun:** Ven? Les dije que sería divertido… *saliendo de su escondite, entrando a la destruida habitación con grabadora en mano siguiendo filmando a unas amarradas fracciones*

**Apacci y Mila Rose:** mmmm! *Desesperadas agitándose sin poder hablar por la cinta en sus bocas*

**Sung-Sun:** Bueno… esto ya me aburrió… a dormir. *cierra la grabadora y sale de la habitación apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

Las arrancar agradecían que la luz estuviera apagada, asi no se notaba los ríos de lagrimas en sus ojos *si, a lo anime xD*, esto les había hecho aprender una lección, nunca hay que molestar a una pareja de shinigamis, porque si te metes con la gata y abeja sales rasguñada y picada.

**~por otro lado entrando al baño~**

**Yoruichi:** JAJAJA eso fue muy divertido.. no crees Soi Fong?... Soi Fong…

**Soi Fong:** *mirándola fijamente con boca en pico* No crea que he olvidado lo que estaba haciendo usted…

**Yoruichi:** ja… Eso era una broma para que aprendiera la lección Apacci…no te pongas celosa si? *con una gota en la sien y juntando las manos a modo de disculpa*

**Soi Fong: **Esta bien… pero huele toda a esa arrancar… así que hoy me toca a mi reclamar el territorio…

Dijo con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta, dejando como ultima vista a una sorprendida y un poco sonrojada Yoruichi, fue uno de los baños más largos que alguna de las dos hayan tomado. Y allí la pelivioleta aprendió que la forma en que su abejita tomara acción es ponerla celosa como en esa situación.

**~Al día siguiente… aunque allí siempre es de noche… bueno, ustedes entienden!~**

**Harribel:** Va a ser un dia tranquilo creo es un buen momento para darse un baño … *abre la puerta y ve todo mojado, ropa tirada por doquier shinigamis dormidas en la bañera se aleja repitiendo en su interior "_NO HE VISTO NADA, NO HE VISTO NADA, NO HE VISTO NADA"* _Pensándolo bien es buen rato para retozar en la sala con un libro… *abre la puerta, prende la luz y ve todo sin inmutarse, acto seguido apaga la luz y cierra la puerta y vuelve a repetir para si "_NO HE VISTO NADA, NO HE VISTO NADA, NO HE VISTO NADA"* _* Creo que caminar al aire libre será mejor… *se aleja a paso rápido con una gota en la sien, pensando que en definitiva "las visitas" cambian todo en la vida de una anfitriona*

* * *

><p>En fin aqui termina el cap, ojala lo haya escrito bien y les guste, dejen sus opiniones, disculpen las faltas ortográficas y hasta la próxima!<p> 


End file.
